islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Tales From The All The Railways: Christmas Special, Book 1, Part 1
It was Christmas on the island of Sodor. All the engines were as busy as bees and making good time with their trains, but Stepney, who was getting ready to pull a passenger train, was late. The Fat Controller understood everything once Stepney has explained everything to him. A mixture of dark puffing steam and the dark gray clouds filled the air, making a winter fog spread around. At Tidmouth Sheds that morning, the engines were talking about the winter holidays. "Man, this season's busier than ever." puffed Emily. "My cheeks are rosy red, but not in person." Edward agreed. "This snow's falling faster than Gordon's express and Speedy Spencer put together." His pistons then rattled loudly, making the others giggle. "That's enough all of you," said Duck sternly and loudly. "There's no need for any of that nonsense. Edward's cold, that's all. There's no difference." "But Duck, - " complained James. "No buts," Duck said firmly. "We have a special holiday coming up, and we don't need any more teasing. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes, Duck." all the engines said in unison. Duck smiled broadly as steam curled in wispy ribbons from James' funnel. He knew he was doing a good job ordering the engines about, but a wave as cold as ice suddenly shot him. "But I think we should go inside the sheds," suggested Gordon. "I mean, it's better than freezing our pistions off out here." The others agreed, that is, until the Fat Controller arrived. "Bust my buffers, we were so close." James snarled through his clenched teeth. Before he could say anything else, the fat controller raised his hand to stop him. Then, silence fell over the engines. The only sound they hear was the hot air inside the sheds. "The snow's been doing harm this year, and I'll need all of you to help me. It may require a lot of snowploughs, but I'm sure you can do us all proud." the Fat Controller annouced. The engines' expressions fell. They didn't like the snowploughs. "But sir, this snow's just fine." said Gordon haughtily. "Can't we just put it off till - " Toby interupted. "Yes sir, it's going to make Oliver's wheels feel chilly again." "I don't think putting it off till tomorrow is such a good idea, Gordon. It just worries me when the snow's gets too heavy for all of us engines and diesels, but there will be a day off for all of you just this once. That is all." the Fat Controller said in a firm tone. "And," added Duke. "That would be called procrastination." James rolled his eyes. "So what? I mean, it's not like the snow's going to damage anyone." "It could damage the Pack," said Thomas icily. "I think we should spend our day off trying to help them." "I agree," said Percy. "Who else agrees?" But to Percy's surprise, no one agreed and he felt sad. "I think," said Bill, "That we should spend time at the quarry." Everyone disagreed again to Bill's idea. Could the engines think of something to do? Or will they decided to help the Pack to safety? Find out in Book 1, Part 2! Category:Indexs